1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical switch having an optical transmission path with an optical transmission medium, a radiation source associated with an input-side end of the optical transmission path for emitting a primary optoelectronic signal being coupled into the transmission path, and a reflection device associated with an output-side end of the transmission path for receiving and reflecting the primary optoelectronic signal back into the transmission path.
A known optical switch of that kind uses two fiberoptical waveguides, specifically one fiber for an outgoing path and one fiber for a return path of the optoelectronic signal. In the switching operation, as a rule the location of a suitably constructed reflector is changed in such a way that either it couples the light signal from one fiber into the other fiber, or it interrupts an already existing coupling in of the light signal.
Very generally, it is by now an often-used technique to translate data as well as energy either over wires or through the air by the use of photons. Applications range from simple infrared remote control through optical energy supply to sensors through glass fibers to optical communications technology. Bidirectional data transmission and simultaneous energy transmission between a reader device and a data carrier have long been known and are technically feasible in principle. Nevertheless, that technology has so far not gained wide use.